The present invention is related to an improved method of forming a solid electrolyte capacitor and an improved capacitor formed thereby. More specifically, the present invention is related to an improved method of electrically connecting a cathode to a cathode lead in a capacitor and an improved capacitor formed thereby.
The construction and manufacture of solid electrolyte capacitors is well documented. In the construction of a solid electrolytic capacitor a valve metal serves as the anode. The anode body can be either a porous pellet, formed by pressing and sintering a high purity powder, or a foil which is etched to provide an increased anode surface area. An oxide of the valve metal is electrolytically formed to cover all surfaces of the anode and serves as the dielectric of the capacitor. The solid cathode electrolyte is typically chosen from a very limited class of materials, to include manganese dioxide or electrically conductive organic materials such as 7,7′,8,8′-tetracyanoquinonedimethane (TCNQ) complex salt, or intrinsically conductive polymers, such as polyaniline, polypyrol, polythiophene and their derivatives. The solid cathode electrolyte is applied so that it covers all dielectric surfaces. An important feature of the solid cathode electrolyte is that it can be made more resistive by exposure to high temperatures. This feature allows the capacitor to heal leakage sites by Joule heating. In addition to the solid electrolyte, the cathodic layer of a solid electrolyte capacitor typically consists of several layers which are external to the anode body. In the case of surface mount constructions these layers typically include: a carbon layer; a cathode conductive layer which may be a layer containing a highly conductive metal, typically silver, bound in a polymer or resin matrix; and a conductive adhesive layer such as silver filled adhesive. The layers including the solid cathode electrolyte, conductive adhesive and layers there between are referred to collectively herein as the cathode layer which typically includes multiple layers designed to allow adhesion on one face to the dielectric and on the other face to the cathode lead. A highly conductive metal lead frame is used as a cathode lead for negative termination. The various layers connect the solid electrolyte to the outside circuit and also serve to protect the dielectric from thermo-mechanical damage that may occur during subsequent processing, board mounting, or customer use.
In the case of conductive polymer cathodes the conductive polymer is typically applied by either chemical oxidation polymerization, electrochemical oxidation polymerization or spray techniques with other less desirable techniques being reported.
The carbon layer serves as a chemical barrier between the solid electrolyte and the silver layer. Critical properties of the layer include adhesion to the underlying layer, wetting of the underlying layer, uniform coverage, penetration into the underlying layer, bulk conductivity, interfacial resistance, compatibility with the silver layer, buildup, and mechanical properties.
The cathodic conductive layer, which is preferably a silver layer, serves to conduct current from the lead frame to the cathode and around the cathode to the sides not directly connected to the lead frame. The critical characteristics of this layer are high conductivity, adhesive strength to the carbon layer, wetting of the carbon layer, and acceptable mechanical properties. Compatibility with the subsequent layers employed in the assembly and encapsulation of the capacitor are also critical. In the case where a silver filled adhesive is used to attach to a lead frame compatibility between the lead frame and the silver filled adhesive is necessary. The silver layer is secured to a cathode lead frame by a conductive adhesive. The conductive adhesive is typically a silver filled resin which is cured after the capacitor is assembled.
Equivalent Series Resistance (ESR) stability of the capacitors requires that the interface between the cathode layer, cathodic conductive layers, conductive adhesive, and leadframe have good mechanical integrity during thermo mechanical stresses. Solid electrolytic capacitors are subject to various thermomechanical stresses during assembly, molding, board mount reflow etc. During board mount the capacitors are subjected to temperatures above 250° C. These elevated temperatures create stresses in the interfaces due to coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) mismatches between the interfaces. The resultant stress causes mechanical weakening of the interfaces. In some cases this mechanical weakening causes delamination. Any physical separation between the interfaces cause increases in electrical resistance between the interfaces and thus an increased ESR in the finished capacitor.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,304,427 teaches a method for improving ESR stability of capacitors. The combination of materials described therein offers some ESR stability, however, the method still allows an ESR rise of a few milliohms during board mount conditions. An ESR shift of a few milliohms is undesirable for new ultra low ESR capacitors with typical ESR specifications of 5 milliohms. An ESR shift of 1 milliohm in these ultra low ESR capacitors causes a 20% increase in ESR after board mount and this increase can cause unacceptable signal noise increases in capacitors.
JP 2007/124892 describes a non-adhesive resin which reduces stress. The non-adhesive resin is not in the conductive portion of the capacitor.
There is an ongoing desire in the art for a capacitor with an even larger decrease in ESR.